Deepening a Relationship
by Boofboof
Summary: Ness and Lucas are already best friends, but what happens when they actually confess their real feelings. Rated M. (Contains NessxLucas and NintenxClaus)
1. Chapter 1

**_This is my first time writing anything like this, but it is rated M for obvious reasons. So don't read if you don't want to read that kind of stuff. I might add more chapters later, but for now this is just NessxLucas_**

-Begin-

"Ness!" Lucas tightly and quickly hugged his best friend upon his arrival at his front door. "You're back! How was your vacation?"

Ness hugged his friend in return, and he felt his face warm as he did this. Lucas had been his best friend for a long time, and Ness loved being with Lucas. Lucas was a bit smaller than he was though, and Ness thought the way Lucas generally behaved really matched his innocent, childlike appearance. "Lucas! And thanks, my vacation was great. It's too bad you couldn't somehow come with me though, it would be a lot more fun that way." Ness and Lucas laughed. "Anyway, did you get bored while I was gone?"

"Not too much," Lucas answered, "But that doesn't mean it would have been more fun if you had been here to hang out with me and Claus."

Claus was Lucas's older twin brother, who Lucas was always with whenever he wasn't with Ness or both of them. Both Claus and Ness got kind of jealous of Lucas when each other were around. They didn't try killing each other though, because they both considered Lucas their best friend, and didn't want to cause him any emotional harm, as Lucas was quite sensitive in an emotional way.

"Oh, Lucas, I was wondering," Ness started, "Would you like to stay over here at my house tonight?"

"Sure!" Lucas's response was almost immediate. "Let me see if I can though. I don't know if my dad had plans or anything today." Lucas pulled his phone out of his pocket, and began writing a text. His phone wasn't a smart phone or anything, as Lucas's family wouldn't be able to afford anything like that. Ness felt kind of bad for Lucas's family, because of what they had been through and what their current condition was, but as long as Lucas was okay, he wouldn't try to do anything.

A moment later he got a text back, confirming that he would be able to stay.

"Good!" Ness brightly smiled, "Come in!" Ness showed Lucas the way into his home.

For most of the day, both of the boys had played video games on Ness's consoles that he kept in his bedroom. Lucas was amazingly good at video games, and Ness was frustrated and jealous of Lucas's ability, and he was kind of proud of him for winning almost every game every time they played something. Lucas got so happy when he won that Ness couldn't help but be happy for him as well.

After they had played a few games for a few hours, both were tired of all of the ones that they liked. Ness suggested watching a movie.

"We'll watch whatever you want, Lucas," Ness stated.

"Oh-" Lucas wasn't quite sure what to say. Lucas was very shy, and he felt pressured to make a suggestion. Ness thought it was kind of cute how the blond boy was so nervous about such a menial decision. "I don't know.. What do you want to watch."

Lucas never tried arguing his way into anything. He generally just complied with what everyone else wants unless everyone already disargrees. It frustrated Ness, because Ness wanted Lucas to have what he wanted sometimes, but Lucas never actually tried.

Ness finally picked a movie, since Lucas refused to do so himself. Both boys sat down on the side of Ness's bed as the movie started. Ness had already seen this movie, so it wasn't anything new to him. Lucas hadn't, however, and he was engaged for the first part of the movie, asking Ness questions about the characters and plot occasionally. Ness had refused to answer any of these questions, however. He didn't want to give any spoilers.

Some of Lucas's questions would go unanswered. About three quarters into the movie, Lucas fell asleep. He fell asleep on Ness's shoulder too, making it somewhat awkward for Ness. Ness decided to let Lucas be, though, since he thought Lucas looked cute when he slept, and then cursed himself for thinking something like that about his best friend.

Really, when Ness thought about it, he thought about Lucas like that a lot. Ness had realized some time ago that he had THOSE kinds of feelings for Lucas, but he didn't ever say anything, because he didn't know how anyone would respond, espcially Lucas.

On a sudden impulse, Ness gentlly shook Lucas awake, even though he really enjoyed the feeling of Lucas sleeping on his shoulder. "Hey, Lucas, wake up."

Lucas rubbed his eyes in confusion, and saw where he was. Lucas's face suddenly turned bright red as he saw he had been resting on Ness's shoulder. "Sorry.."

"It's fine," Ness smiled. ' _Oh it's way more than fine'_ Ness thought to himself. "You're tired, aren't you?"

"Yeah, sorry," Lucas felt bad for just falling asleep on his friend, when Lucas had planned to watch a movie with him. Lucas always felt terrible whenever he did something that might even be slightly rude. Especially towards people close to him, like Ness was.

"It's alright, Lucas," Ness smiled a little, thinking Lucas's apologies were unnecessary.

There was a long pause between them, both unsure of what to say next. They both looked at each other intently. Lucas stared into Ness's dark purple eyes and he felt like he was sinking. Ness's face looked so... _mature_. Much more mature than the blond boy's rounder face. Lucas blushed slightly at the thought of Ness looking so much older than him. It felt weird to him. Lucas shook himself out of his trance and his eyes wandered.

"Hey, Lucas," Ness asked. It sounded like he hesitated a little bit, "Do you like anyone?" Ness saw the confused expression on Lucas's face, and quickly clarified. "I mean, do you like _like_ anyone?"

"O-oh," Lucas understood. "Y-yeah..," Lucas was too shy to actually admit to something like that, but of course, it was an anomaly for a boy their age to not have a crush on anyone.

"Who?" Ness asked, getting curious.

"Uhm...," Lucas hesitated saying anything. It was obvious that he was nervous about answering this question. "I-"

"It's okay if you don't want to say," Ness started as soon as Lucas let the first vowel out of his mouth. "I understand.. I feel the same way about someone."

"Oh.." Lucas felt somewhat relieved, apparent as he visibly relaxed a little bit.

Meanwhile, Ness was still nervous, but he didn't let it show. "It's you." Ness suddenly blurted out, trying to find the perfect balance of normality and surprise. Something that would have not made Lucas unsure about how good of a friend Ness really was. Ness had failed though, and the actual passion in what he said had showed. It was very obvious to anyone in the world that he meant what he had said. Lucas seemed to have missed what Ness said, but Lucas appeared surprised at the same time.

"Ness.." Lucas said.

"I'm sorry, Lucas, that was so stupid of me to just say like that," Ness was really worried now, and he was panicking.

"Ness-"

"I didn't mean to hurt your feelings or anything like that, I just-"

"Ness! Stop!" Lucas shouted, and the only reason this stopped Ness is that Lucas never yelled. Ness was scared of losing Lucas somehow. "Ness.. I-I like you too."

Ness was surprised and relieved. He couldn't actually believe this was happeing. Ness felt like shouting for joy and running through the neighborhood, but he restrained himself. Lucas felt the same way, Lucas was almost on the verge of crying from happiness, rather than jumping up and down.

Ness made a sudden move, and quickly kissed Lucas on the cheek. "A-ah," Lucas was shocked, and he felt as if he were literally shocked. Ness's gesture of love felt so good to him. Lucas wanted more, and Ness could see it. Ness did it again, but this time, he decided to kiss the smaller boy on the lips. It lasted a few seconds, and they both enjoyed it a lot.

"I love you, Lucas," Ness said. This made Lucas's stomach flip over inside him.

"I love you too.." Lucas said quietly, but with just as much passion as Ness had.

Ness went for another kiss on Lucas's lips but he held it for longer this time. Ness began to push in on Lucas, and Lucas wasn't strong enough to provide the same kind of force to keep them balanced. Ness slowly leaned over and ended up on top of Lucas. Lucas was slightly embarrassed that his friend had overpowered him like that so quickly. Both boys were kissing more intensely now. Ness's tounge began to push in between Lucas's lips. Lucas did his best to keep the fight between their tongues even, but he soon submitted to Ness as his tongue moved around inside of Lucas's mouth.

As Ness's tongue was exploring Lucas's mouth, his hands began to move around the blond boy's body. Lucas's body felt so small underneath Ness. Ness reached under Lucas's shirt and could feel some of Lucas's ribs as he moved his hands back and forth all over his smooth chest. It felt so good to Lucas that he started to make small sounds within the deep kiss that he and Ness were in. Lucas tried to reach up to Ness's body and rub his back, but Ness took a hand off of Lucas's chest and pushed his arm back down. Ness wanted this to go his way, and no other way.

Ness found one of Lucas's nipples and started rubbing his finger around it. "N-" Lucas tried resisting the overwhelming pleasure while he was still in Ness's kiss. Lucas just felt so good right now for some reason. Lucas couldn't do anything to Ness, even with how much Ness was doing to him. Lucas almost couldn't handle what was happening to him, because it felt so good. Lucas was writhing underneath Ness, just trying to move, but Ness wouldn't let him.

Ness moved his head down and started nibbling on Lucas's neck while still rubbing and pinching the small pink nipples underneath the small boy's shirt. "Ah!" Lucas moaned as Ness was moving around his neck, biting and licking everywhere. Lucas tried resisting Ness's bites–which were giving him so much pain and pleasure at the same time–by moving his shoulder up. Ness only responded by biting harder. Ness, who was always so compliant to the boy's desires, wanted Lucas to submit to him completely. Lucas finally lost the energy to keep resisting, and let Ness do what he wanted, leaving a mark on his neck.

Ness pulled up underneath Lucas's shirt, suggesting that Lucas raise his arms so he could remove it. Lucas did as he as silently asked to do. Ness lifted the shirt off of Lucas's body, revealing a skinny torso, and two small pink nipples. Lucas was visibly flustered and somewhat embarrassed as he turned a bright pink color. Lucas didn't have any hair on his chest or under his arms at all, which was uncommon for a boy already at his age. Ness thought for sure that Lucas would've had some hair, but he prefered Lucas this way. His skin was much softer to the touch, and Ness thought he looked cuter without any manly distinction on his upper body.

Ness removed his shirt as well. Ness's torso was much bigger than Lucas's, and, along with his face, looked much more mature than Lucas. Ness had a lot of hair under his belly button, and he had begun growing a little tuft of hair between his large red nipples. Lucas thought that Ness looked so handsome with how developed he was. Comparing it to his own body, Lucas was in awe. Ness went back down onto Lucas's face, kissing him once more, and taking complete control over the boy.

Lucas could feel their hard erections rubbing together through their shorts. Lucas was starting to increase his breathing pace. Ness began rubbing his hands all over Lucas's body again, and Lucas began to moan loudly with pleasure.

Ness felt a sudden pulsing underneath his lower abdomen as Lucas's eyes squeezed shut tight. Lucas slowly relaxed, and Ness realized that Lucas was coming down from the high of an orgasm.

"Sorry," Lucas panted, as he blushed once again. Ness was surprised with how quickly Lucas had come, but either way, Lucas was driving Ness insane. Ness wanted Lucas so badly, and he was going to have him.

Ness barely put his fingers into Lucas's waistband, and Lucas wimpered in anticipation. Lucas's reaction to this motion clearly showed that he come back to a full state of arousal, even after having just come inside of his pants. "N-Ness," Lucas was breathing heavily, possibly still recovering from the orgasm, "Please.. do it."

Ness complied to the blond's request, and swiftly pulled off Lucas's shorts, and threw them to the side. Lucas's erect penis was fully visible to Ness now. Ness looked at it for a moment, and felt it's small size, and Lucas's smooth, hairless balls. Lucas did have a bit of hair above his penis, but it was so fine that Ness could only feel it in the room, which was only dimly lit by the television.

Ness gently wrapped his hand around Lucas's penis, which was completely covered by his hand. Lucas was shaking with the pleasure that Ness's hand was providing him. Lucas moved his hips up and down involuntarily. Ness let go of Lucas's penis, and took off his own shorts. Lucas could see Ness's large, firm erection through his underwear, and then Ness took off his underwear.

Ness got back on top of Lucas completely, and Lucas reached for Ness's large erection. "Mmgg-" Ness grunted a little bit from the touch of another boy's hand on his penis. Lucas's hand felt so good. Lucas was just exploring the vast length of Ness's penis with both of his hands. Ness's felt like his head was spinning now. After a few minutes, Ness reached for Lucas's wrist and stopped it. "Lucas," Ness tried regaining his composure, "stop, I'm about to come."

Lucas did as he was asked by the much more dominant boy. Ness suddenly lifted Lucas's legs and spread them apart. Ness suddenly pushed a finger into Lucas's butt. "Hnng," Lucas groaned in pleasure and some weird feeling that he didn't know how to describe.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine.." Lucas answered, "It feels good." Ness continued massaging the inside of Lucas's butthole with his finger. Ness tried turning his hand to different angles and pushed in and out at a steady pace. Suddenly, all of Lucas's muscles tensed and his stomach muscles contracted. "Ah!" Ness had found that one spot on Lucas that made him jump and shout in pleasure. "Ness, do that again!" Lucas begged.

Ness agreed and started rubbing his finger all over that spot in Lucas's insides. Lucas was involuntarily moving all over the place, and his muscles were all tensing up. Lucas didn't want this pleasure to stop, but suddenly, Ness felt Lucas's insides start throbbing, and Lucas let out a few drops of liquid from his penis. Ness had once again given Lucas an orgasm, this time, without even having his penis touched. Ness was pleased with how easily he could make Lucas come

Ness decided it was time for himself and Lucas to end this. Ness placed the tip of his penis at Lucas's hole. Lucas began whimpering again. It felt good even to have something touching that place. Lucas could feel muscles shivering in his stomach that he didn't even know he had.

"Are you ready?" Ness asked Lucas.

Lucas only nodded, and Ness proceeded. Ness slowly inserted the head of his large penis into Lucas's hole. Lucas's eyes closed tightly with a mix of pain and pleasure, but this time it had been mostly pain. Lucas tried resisting the urge to cry out, because he didn't want to worry Ness.

Ness pushed part of his shaft farther into Lucas. Lucas was slowly getting used to the feeling of Ness's penis inside of him. It was starting to feel a lot better the farther that Ness went into him. Eventually, Ness was all the way inside of Lucas, and he let his penis sit still for a moment. Ness was desperately trying to not move so that Lucas could get used to the feeling, but he was so aroused that he couldn't help it, and he pushed in just a little bit. Lucas let out a cry.

"Sorry, Lucas," Ness apologized, as he began rubbing Lucas's significantly smaller penis, hoping to distract him from some of the pain. Lucas felt both of these sensations and he was slightly embarrassed, but this aroused him even more than he already was.

"I'm ready," Lucas said. Ness took this signal very well. The dark haired boy began pushing his hard penis in and out of Lucas. Lucas was crying out in pleasure, and the tension inside of his body was becoming too much.

Ness started going faster as he became more and more aroused. He looked down at Lucas, who looked like he was high with all of what was happening. Lucas was trying to fight all of the involuntary reactions of his face and voice, but it was no use. Lucas was too immersed in pleasure to do anything but let it happen to him.

Ness was feeling the tight insides of Lucas keep throbbing around his penis as he pushed in and out. Ness was so close to coming that it would only take a few more seconds. Ness began to rub his hand up and down Lucas's penis even faster, and he could see Lucas was about to release as well.

"Lucas.. I'm-" Ness said, just after Lucas had begun releasing a few drops of whitish fluid into Ness's hand. Ness felt Lucas's insides constricting his penis as the blond orgasmed for a third time within less than fifteen minutes. Ness began releasing his fluids into Lucas.

Once both of the boys had completed their orgasms, Ness fell down on top of Lucas with his penis still inside. Ness's penis eventually slipped out of Lucas's hole as it softened after the orgasmic release.

Ness fell asleep on top of Lucas. Lucas would have gotten up, but he was too weak to move Ness's body, which was much larger than his. Lucas also really enjoyed the feeling of Ness being on top of him. Lucas decided to fall asleep underneath the dark haired boy.

-end-

 **I hope that was alright.**

 **Leave a review if you want. This was my first time writing something like this. I might write another chapter of this, but who knows? I don't know. Maybe.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's another chapter! I had fun writing this one. There might be a few surprises in there (meaning this chapter is not exclusively NessxLucas). If you don't like the non-NessxLucas pairings, just tell me and I will not write them next time.**

 **Anyway, now I'll respond to reviews!**

 **YukixMitsuru:** **Thanks! I'm glad you enjoyed reading. I read some of your writing too, and it was very good. I'm not necessarily a fan of VillagerxToonLink (solely because I don't play either of their games), but I liked reading it either way.**

 **Toolazytologin and Guest (because you both said pretty much the same thing):** **Thank you! I hope I improve my writing quickly.**

 **-Begin-**

Lucas woke up the next morning with a shiver, and it was still dark. The coldness on his body woke him up. Lucas realized he was naked. Completely naked. It was a moment before he recognized that Ness was behind him, also sleeping, with his arms wrapped around Lucas's smooth chest.

Then the blond boy remembered what had happened the night before. Lucas felt some sort of bittersweet emotion when he thought of it, but he was mostly happy about it. Lucas then pushed backwards against Ness, trying to warm himself and return to sleep, and realized Ness was unclothed as well.

"Ness," Lucas gently woke the dark haired boy as he shook his arm.

Ness awoke and he seemed confused for a moment as well. "Hmm?"

"Are you okay?" Lucas asked.

"I'm fine," Ness took his arms out from around the smaller boy, "Is something wrong?"

"N-No," Lucas said. "Um, I was wondering if we should put our clothes back on before-"

"Oh dangit!" Ness had quickly figured out what Lucas was going to say. "I hope we didn't wake up my mom last night with um..- you know."

"..yeah," Lucas understood. "We should get dressed before she might see us.." Ness silently agreed and stood up and began putting his clothes back on. As Lucas began to join him he let out a sudden cry of pain.

"Are you okay?" Ness felt concern for his friend.

"Y-yeah, it just hurts a little bit," Lucas admitted, somewhat embarrassed. Lucas had also moved his hands to cover himself, realizing Ness was looking at him.

"I wasn't too rough, was I?"

"No," Lucas answered, as he stood up and turned away from Ness to get dressed.

"You know you don't need to hide from me like that," Ness teased, "I saw it all last night." Lucas turned and saw a big grin on Ness's face as his own cheeks turned a bright red color. "I'm just messing with you," Ness laughed, and added, "You have a cute butt though." Lucas became even more flustered with the comment. "I'm going back to sleep, it's too early."

"Okay," Lucas answered as he finished getting his clothes back on, "I'll sleep too I guess." Lucas looked around for a moment, wondering where he could lie down, and started to get down on the floor.

"Lucas, what are you doing?" Ness asked.

"Um," Lucas started, somewhat confused, "I was about to sleep.."

"On the floor?" Ness asked.

"Y-yeah," Lucas answered.

"You can sleep on my bed with me if you want to," Ness offered.

Lucas seemed uncomfortable with the offer, even considering what had happened last night. "Really?" Ness nodded in reply. Lucas got up from the floor of Ness's bedroom, and the larger boy moved over for Lucas to have a place to sleep on the queen size bed. Lucas felt uncomfortable as he began to lie down next to his friend, but as Ness affectionately wrapped his arms around Lucas's chest as he did before they had woken up, he felt warm and secure. Lucas genuinely felt comfortable in Ness's arms. Lucas snuggled next to him, attempting to return the gesture. Ness pulled Lucas closer and they drifted off into sleep.

 **-one week later-**

Lucas woke up at home, having just been sleeping next to his brother, Claus. Both of the twins had shared a bed their whole life due to their family's lack of money. In order to save money, Claus and Lucas slept together, in the same bed, in the same room. Of course, some people questioned why they do that, even now in their teens. Both felt really strange talking about it, but they actually enjoyed sleeping in the same bed. Lucas, being scared of the dark, had at least one obvious reason why he appreciated his brother's presence at night.

Claus, Lucas's older twin, on the other hand, felt Lucas's presence somewhat soothing.

Lucas noticed Claus was awake, trying to go back to sleep after waking up. At the moment Lucas somewhat moved, Claus's bright green eyes opened. "Good morning." Claus mumbled, getting out of bed.

"Good morning," Lucas answered, but with a brighter attitude. Both of the twins walked to the bathroom and started brushing their teeth, looking in the mirror behind the sink.

In the mirror, it was clear that Claus was noticably taller than his younger twin. Claus wasn't nearly as tall as Ness was commpared to Lucas, only coming up to his nose. Claus and Lucas were both short for their age, but Claus just got the better side of the height in their genetics. People assumed that since the twins' parents were tall, they would be, but that apparently wasn't the case. They occasionally got teased for their height, Lucas moreso than Claus, but it stopped being as much of a problem as they got older.

They finished brushing their teeth, and began to undress. They normally showered together as well, and they had done it since they were born. Lucas was still shy about it, even though Claus had seen him naked at least three times a week, and Lucas had seen Claus as well. The awkward part when they showered together was when one or both had an erection. It made the one with the erection feel uncomfortable, but the other didn't really mind, because they were teenage boys, and it happened. At this given point, it was morning, and both of their penises were hard as most boys' were in the morning.

As it was with the height, Claus's penis was also somewhat thicker and longer than Lucas's. It wasn't anything huge, but Claus's would reach what would probably be the larger side of small, while Lucas's would be considered very small. Claus was also hairier than Lucas. Claus had a lot of long, fine hairs on his legs and arms, and the hair above his penis was darker than Lucas's, making it more visible.

As they stepped into the hot water of the shower, both of them clung together trying to be under the hot water. This created a situation where Claus's erection poked at Lucas's belly button and Lucas's at Claus's thigh. Both stood for a moment, getting their hair wet, and then they washed themseleves. They both normally kept to themselves in the shower.

Sometimes though, they both became curious. They would occasionally start giving the other a touch on their erections, and that turned into giving each other a handjob. This was one of those times.

Claus's hand slid over Lucas's erection, and squeezed it slightly with two fingers. Lucas wimpered a little bit in response. Claus kept rubbing his twin's penis, and Lucas was becoming high on the pleasure. Claus wrapped his whole hand around his brother's boyhood, covering it completely, and slid his hand up and down, massaging his entire penis with so little movement. Lucas was trying to stay quiet, but he occasionally let out a sound. Most of his feelings were expressed by his face and his occasional slight involuntary humping forward. Lucas felt like he was about to explode, and Claus had seen Lucas do this before, so he recognized this and stopped. Lucas was visibly disappointed when his brother's hand left him.

Lucas thought that Claus maybe wanted him to return the favor, so Lucas reached for Claus's penis, but Claus was quick and pushed Lucas's hand away. "I don't want it now, Lucas." Claus turned off the water.

It was after they had stepped out of the shower that Lucas asked, "I feel all weird now, why'd you stop?"

"I wanted to do a little favor for you," Claus grinned, "I also wanted to mess with you." Lucas was somewhat flustered with how easily his brother could do that to him. "We're still going swimming with Ness and Ninten today, right?"

"Yeah," Lucas answered, pulling his underwear over his hardon that wouldn't go down for a while due to Claus's teasing. Thinking of Ness made it even more difficult for him to do that, as it gave his erection even more energy to stay. He remembered what had happened the week before at Ness's house. The blond boy realized he had never told Claus, and he was about to. Then he quickly reconsidered, deciding it was best to keep it a secret. He didn't know what his somewhat over-protective brother would think.

As Lucas had those feelings for Ness now, Claus had the same feelings for Ninten, but he had denied it himself. Claus refused to accept his thoughts were like _that._ Ninten was actually very similar to Ness physically, except he was thinner, an inch or two shorter, and his voice was slightly higher. Personality wise, Ninten was very similar to Claus. They were both very sarcastic and both were very fond of jokes and pranking other people. On any given day, they would either act like best friends or worst enemies.

An hour or two later, both of the twins were at the local swimming pool. They could see their friends were already in the pool. The two boys in the pool noticed the twins approching.

"Hey!" Ness shouted, "Why'd you take so long?"

"We just left late," Claus answered.

"Well get in!" Ness answered back. Claus threw his towel down and immediately ran forwards.

For some strange reason, he decided that a belly-flop would be an appropriate way to enter the pool. He hit the pool with a loud smack, went underwater, and when he resurfaced his facial expression showed all the pain he needed to for the other three boys to understand how he felt. "That was a bad idea," the red haired boy said after getting over most of his pain.

"Maybe for you it was," Ninten joked, "It was kind of amusing for us."

"You suck," Claus immediately answered.

"You can't say someone sucks when you just did that," Ness added.

Lucas entered the pool very simply, not making a show like his brother did. He actually just decided to use the stairs on one side of the pool to get into the water.

"Lucas, that was significatnly less fun to watch than Claus's entry," Ninten told him.

"I didn't want to get hurt," Lucas defended his decision.

They swam for about an hour, until everyone got bored. Lucas noticed a few strange interactions between his brother and Ninten. Lucas had ideas that his brother had a thing for Ninten, just as he had for Ness. This trip to the pool almost confirmed that his theory was correct.

Claus also noticed that his brother and Ness were acting very strangely around each other. Like for example, he noticed both of them had been making more physical contact than usual, but he temporarily dismissed this, as he knew his brother was a touchy person. Lucas actually had a habit of hugging his friends goodbye instead of just shaking hands or something. But the thing that bothered him is that he was pretty sure he saw them holding hands for a brief second.

Claus was taken out of his analytical trance as one of his friends started whispering in his ear, "Hey, Claus," Ninten said. "Do you notice something strange about the way Ness and Lucas are acting?" He noticed too. Claus knew he wasn't insane now.

"That's what I was thinking," Claus answered quietly. He kept staring at his brother and Ness, who were drying off, probably ten feet away from him. "Ninten, you might think I'm crazy, but-"

"Yeah, I think I saw them holding hands for a second too," Ninten cut off his friend. "This is getting weird. Hold on, I have an idea." Ninten brought Claus closer to Ness and Lucas, who were both quietly chatting as well. They suddenly stopped as both of the other boys approached. "Hey, me and Claus are going over to my house to play some video games and stuff. You want to come?"

Both of them thought for a moment. "No thank you," Lucas responded. "Ness and I were actually just talking about doing something."

"Oh. That's fine," Ninten answered, "have fun. We're going to go now, so cya." He walked away with Claus. "See I told you!" Ninten excitedly said, "They took the bait."

"How did you know that would work?" Claus asked the taller boy.

"I'm a psychic," he joked. "No really I have no idea."

"Hey, Claus!" Lucas shouted, and walked up to him quickly.

"Hmm?"

"Uhm.. Text me about what we're going to do or anything tonight," Lucas said.

"Okay," Claus answered. "Have fun," he could tell that his brother wanted to hug him goodbye, as he usually did, so Claus quickly hugged his younger twin.

"Bye," Lucas said, and went off with Ness.

Ninten waited a moment to speak. "Why does Lucas hug you every time you two leave each other?"

"It's just something he does," Claus said.

"Anyway," Ninten went back to the topic at hand. "Do you really think that Ness andLucas are like that with each other?"

"I don't know," Claus answered. "I honestly hope they aren't. It makes me feel weird around them."

They kept talking about this on the way to Ninten's house, and decided they couldn't be sure. Yet. Throughout the walk, both of the boys, still without a shirt and in their swim trunks, stared at each other's bodies.

Ninten noticed how Claus's upper body was so pale and soft-looking. Claus didn't have any hair on his upper body besides the barely visible short, fine, soft hairs that were almost everywhere on his chest. Claus's legs, though, were covered in longer hairs.

Claus looked at Ninten's upper body and saw that he was thinner than him. Ninten was thin and somewhat lanky. You could just barely see Ninten's ribs poking through the skin of his chest. In comparison to himself, Ninten was about the same thinness. Relative to body size, Ninten was thinner. Ninten had a small line of dark hairs below his navel, leading into his trunks, where Claus imagined there would be a decent amount of pubic hair. This led the red-head to other thoughts, that he decided to not think about for the moment.

 **-at Ness's house-**

"So what did you say you think about Claus and Ninten?" Ness asked the blond boy.

Lucas was somewhat hesitant to answer, "Well um.. I think they have a thing for each other. I saw them looking at each other in the pool a lot. Like staring at each other."

"Oh."

"Yeah..Should we do anything?" Lucas asked.

"I don't know," Ness answered, "I don't really want to do anything, and just let them figure it out by themselves. They don't even know that we love each other yet, so it would come off as strange if we tried making them do anything."

"Well..," Lucas started.

"You mean they know about us?" Ness asked, somewhat concerned.

"Mmm," Lucas hesitated, "I think we might have given them a few clues today." Ness realized what Lucas meant, and he felt kind of worried. "I know Claus is smart enough to notice."

"They won't dislike us or anything right?" Ness asked. "They're our best friends, and heck, Claus is your brother, and I don't think it's physically possible for him to not like you." Ness calmed down from his panic. "Anyway, let's just relax for now." Ness laid down on his bed, facing the TV with his back against the wall adjacent to the bed. "Come here." Ness patted the part of the bed next to him. Lucas sat down close to Ness. Ness wrapped his arm around the smaller boy, and Lucas leaned his head against Ness.

Both of them felt very relaxed and comfortable together. Lucas almost dozed off into sleep. Ness suddenly asked, "Lucas?"

"Hmm?"

"Um..Would we be considered as having a relationship now?" Ness awkwardly asked. "Like boyfriends."

"Uhm," Lucas didn't answer, as he felt just as awkward about the question as his _boyfriend_ did.

"Nevermind. It doesn't matter." Ness relieved the awkwardness in the situation.

A few minutes passed, and Lucas was still almost asleep on Ness shoulder. Ness suddenly had an idea though. He quickly kissed Lucas on the cheek, leaving the shy blond boy confused and blushing. Ness grinned. He brought his hand other hand down and started rubbing Lucas's stomach. Lucas felt good, and he didn't really understand why it felt so good. Lucas exhaled slowly, just enjoying the feeling.

Ness had another idea. He poked his thumb through the waistband of Lucas's shorts and underwear. Lucas eyes suddenly opened in surprise. Ness took his finger out of Lucas's shorts, and just set his hand on top of Lucas's already erect penis. Lucas gasped. "You like this?" Ness asked.

"Mhm," Lucas could only make sounds as Ness pushed and pulled and rubbed his erection through his pants. Ness rubbed up and down Lucas's short length, and got an occasional cute sound to come from Lucas.

Ness eventuallly decided to stop and pull his arm out from behind Lucas's head. He quickly pulled off Lucas's shorts, and Ness could see the slight bulge in his underwear. Then Ness pulled off Lucas's shirt, revealing his soft upper body. Ness went down on top of Lucas and began kissing him. He kept the blond under his control, not letting him do anything except just enjoy the feelings.

Lucas felt exposed, being only in his underwear while Ness was still fully clothed. Ness started rubbing Lucas's soft pink nipples and Lucas felt like he was drowning in pleasure. Ness pushed his tongue into Lucas's mouth, just as he had done before. Lucas did try to push back, but his efforts were, once again, futile.

Ness pulled away from Lucas and took off his shirt. Ness's full upper body was visible to Lucas now. The sight filled Lucas's head with desires just as he did to Ness. Ness began to slide his shorts down his legs.

"Ness, wait," Lucas sat up slightly, with Ness still straddling his legs. Lucas slowly reached for Ness's shorts and pulled them all the way down, and Ness slid them off the rest of the way himself.

Once they were off, Lucas could see the large bulge of Ness's erection through the fabric of his underwear. The blond touched it, and started rubbing it. Ness moaned quietly as Lucas rubbed his hand up and down his almost seven inches through the clothing. Soon enough, Ness didn't want to wait any longer. The dark haired boy swiftly pulled his and his partners underwear off.

Lucas had another idea. He leaned forward to Ness's penis, and licked the tip of it. A quiet grunt escaped Ness's clenched teeth. Lucas soon put the tip into his mouth, and started sucking. Ness felt like his head was spinning as his friend sucked and licked his erection. Ness ran his hands through Lucas's soft hair, appling slight pressure, urging Lucas to take more. Lucas did take more in, and he was almost half way down Ness's penis until he gagged and pulled away. "Sorry."

"It's fine Lucas," Ness smiled, he came out of his high of pleasure as. "It felt really good." Ness softly kissed Lucas's head. Ness suddenly dug his fingers underneath Lucas and poked at his butthole. "You ready?"

"Y-yeah," Lucas whimpered from the pressure at his enterance. Ness quickly reacted to Lucas's signal and pushed into the blond's hole. "Ah-" Lucas's face scrunched in pleasure and pain.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, it just feels weird," Lucas said. Ness still appeared somewhat concerned, "Keep going."

Ness moved his finger around in circles inside of Lucas, looking for that spot that would make Lucas come in a matter of seconds. Lucas was already about to come, and he was just trying to hang on at this point. His penis twitched with every movement Ness made. Lucas cried out in pleasure with one particular movement Ness made, and released a few drops of clear-whitish fluid onto his stomach.

Ness smiled at what he had done for Lucas, and then he got his own penis ready for entry. Lucas was already hardening again, almost three inches sticking up into the air already. Ness pushed his tip into Lucas's hole, and Lucas cried out from even more pleasure. Ness slid in slightly more, and gripped Lucas's boyhood and began massaging it. Lucas blushed, realizing that Ness was inside of him, and playing with his erection at the same time.

Ness pushed in and pulled out as he realized Lucas was ready for the movement. He started it slowly, and eventually started picking up the pace as Lucas became more comfortable with it. Ness found the one specific spot on Lucas again, but this time with his penis. It was probably a few more pushes in and out until both of them would come.

"Nn-" Lucas tried kicking his legs from the intense pleasure, but because of Ness's weight on top of him, he could barely move as he came for the second time and released a few more drops of fluid onto his stomach.

Ness had begun to come as well, releasing a flood of his own fluid inside of Lucas. After it was over, Ness collapsed on top of Lucas, both of them just enjoying the remnants of the sensations.

After a few minutes, Ness realized that Lucas was asleep. Ness tucked in the boy after cleaning him off, and joined him in sleep.

 **-at Ninten's house-**

"How would you feel if you're right?" Ninten asked. Both boys sat in Ninten's room on the floor with their backs against the white wall.

"What do you mean?" Claus responded with his own question, "You mean how would I feel if my brother and Ness were...you know."

"Yes."

Claus realized how weird that would be. His brother and one of his best friends in a relationship. The redhead cringed somewhat. "I mean..well I would be happy for them, but, like- it would be weird to me for Lucas to be in a relationship that I'm not really a part of for once."

"So you're jealous?" Ninten smirked.

"No!" Claus defended himself, "Definitely not! Well.. Ness is a cool person, but I definitely wouldn't want to be with him like that." Claus really was jealous though. He was jealous of his brother possibly being able to express the love he had for another person. He didn't really know he was jealous, but he could feel it. "How would you feel?"

"I guess I would be happy for them too," Ninten said. "I'd feel weird around them like I did today at the swimming pool."

The somewhat younger boy nodded in agreement, "Speaking of that, why wouldn't you let me stop by home on the way here to go get clothes?" He motioned towards his swim trunks and shirtless torso.

"It would take too long," Ninten made an excuse, "And I think Ness and Lucas went that way too."

"Oh."

"You could borrow some of my clothes if you want to," Ninten joked.

"Ew no," Claus grimaced, "I would need to borrow underwear too, and that is NOT happening."

"Oh, right. You're probably too small for my clothes anyway." Ninten teased his friend.

"No I'm not," Claus tried defending himself.

"Pfft," Ninten laughed, "I'm almost a head taller than you right now."

"No you're not," Claus attempted to shoot down Ninten's argument. To be fair, Claus came up to Ninten's nose, so he wasn't necessarily a head taller.

"You'll probably grow, maybe," Ninten answered seriously, but then turned it into another insult, "Maybe when you hit puberty."

"I have!" Claus's voice cracked as he shouted, and a blush appeared across his face when he realized this.

Ninten laughed for a moment, "Okay, technicallly you proved your point. But both you and Lucas look so...young." Ninten stared at Claus's exposed torso, which didn't necessarily show any signs of him having hit puberty. "It's kind of cute," Ninten didn't mean for that to come out of his mouth, but he played it off as a joke.

"No it isn't," Claus mumbled, feeling somewhat degraded.

"I'm sure the older girls think it is, you look like a little kid," Ninten tried to go even further in covering up his accidental statement. Claus pulled his knees up and buried his face in embarrassment.

This was one of the few times when Claus didn't really have anything on Ninten to fire back with. Usually when Claus and Ninten got into arguments like this, they spat back and forth for sometimes half an hour, but this time Ninten was taking Claus apart.

Ninten realized he may be going a little too far with this, "I'm just messing with you." Ninten patted Claus on his back, and he may have intentionally left his hand on his back a little longer than normal to just feel Claus's skin.

"I'm going to beat you up someday," Claus said with a joking tone and a smirk on his face, raising his head, "and you're going to regret ever saying that."

Ninten stood up, stretching, "For someone so small you sure do have a big ego."

"I thought you were done with this," Claus stood up as well.

"We're done whenever I want to be," Ninten continued joking.

"I'm done," Claus turned and pushed the taller boy against the wall. "Hah," Claus smirked, "I'm stronger than you though."

"No you aren't," Ninten pushed back. Claus was strong for his size and physical ability, but he didn't necessarily have a ton of muscle mass. Ninten wasn't really large, but the fact that Claus was so much smaller than him made it easy for him to turn the situation around. "See."

Claus tried forcing himself off of the wall to escape Ninten. His shoulders were pushed back against the wall by Ninten's hands. Claus pushed on Ninten's sides, trying to get him to move, but it wouldn't work.

"Hah," Ninten grinned. "Yeah, you've got quite a big ego for your size." Claus's hands were still on Ninten's sides, not really doing anything besides just gently hanging on. It felt good to Ninten, to having put the boy he liked against a wall like this, and to have the boy physically touching him back. Ninten couldn't resist his urge, and he brought his left hand from Claus's shoulder onto his side, and put it under his bare armpits.

"N-No I don't," Claus answered, trying to push Ninten off of him again, and failing once again. Claus noticed that Ninten was staring at him intently, and suddenly, Claus felt Ninten's thumb move, rubbing against his left nipple. "Mm," Claus was shocked at the feeling. It felt good, and he didn't understand why.

"Is something wrong?" Ninten asked, rubbing his thumb on the shorter boy's nipple again. Claus didn't answer, since the strange, pleasurable feeling was consuming his thoughts. Ninten rubbed a little more, noticing that Claus reacted strangely whenever he did this.

Claus's eyes closed for a second and he took a deep breath. His cheeks turned bright red, and Ninten noticed something when he looked down. There was a noticable bulge in Claus's swim trunks. Ninten definitely noticed the pressure of the bulge starting to form inside of his own coverings, but his jeans and underwear were thick enough to hide it.

Ninten worried for a second, and stopped, thinking he had gone too far and gotten too creepy. "Nin-" Claus stopped himself in the middle of his friend's name.

"Hmm?"

"That-" Claus didn't really know how to express his thoughts. "Nevermind," Claus decided to stop talking before he started to sound weird.

Ninten suddenly felt himself heat up, and his teenage horomones took over at the instant he was sure that his and Claus's minds were in the same place. Ninten pulled his shirt off, ruffling his black hair, and put his arms on the shorter boy's sides. Claus felt a shocking feeling when Ninten fearlessly touched his bare skin, and started exploring it with his hands.

Claus did the same to Ninten, and soon they were embracing each other, letting their hands explore each other's bodies. Ninten's hands rubbing up and down Claus's smooth back and chest, and reached up to the soft red hair on top of his head and ran his hands through it. Claus felt all around Ninten's skinny build, admiring how he could still feel the firm muscles even though they weren't showing.

Ninten took a leap of courage, and slid his thumb into the back of Claus's swim trunks. Claus inhaled sharply in anticipation. Ninten began slowly pushing Claus's only clothing down, sliding his fingers across Claus's smooth butt cheeks, pinching the fabric between his thumb and other fingers. Claus could tell that he was about to be completely exposed to Ninten, and he was so nervous and excited at the same time. Claus felt the clothing slide over and off his erection and onto his legs, where the trunks easily fell down to his feet.

There Claus was, completely exposed to Ninten. Ninten looked up and down Claus's body, observing his entire body. He smiled a little bit, in happiness and in pleasure of making Claus uncomfortable. Claus's uncomfortableness showed by the way he awkwardly put his hands behind his back and scratched his head. Claus suddenly felt kind of self-conscious about his body; his barely pubescent body was showing with a seeming lack of body hair aside from around his penis, and his three and a half inch erection, which was now pointing at an upwards angle.

Claus began undoing Ninten's button's on his jeans, having a bit of trouble doing that while Ninten continued to rub his hands against against the other boy's body. Claus slid Ninten's pants off, and then pulled down his underwear, revealing the taller boy's balls and hard penis, which had to be almost twice the size of his own at about five and a half inches. Claus blushed, noticing the size difference between their penises and their bodies as a whole.

Ninten felt somewhat dominant over Claus for once, though. They were both completely visible to one another, and they had so much desire for each other. Ninten wrapped his arms around Claus, and slowly brought him into a kiss. Ninten was actually more reluctant than Claus, even though he instigated it. Claus eagerly accepted the kiss, and started pushing his tongue into the taller boy's mouth.

While Claus did this, Ninten guided them over to his bed, and gently pushed Claus down without breaking the kiss, and laid on top of his smaller body. As the gravity began to favor Ninten, Claus's tongue lost it's place inside of Ninten's mouth, and Ninten began to more easily get inside of Claus. Claus wrapped his arms around Ninten, and squeezed him and moved his hands up and down Ninten's soft back. Both of their erections rubbed against each other, causing friction that gradually built up as each of them gained more and more pleasure from the sensations.

Ninten reached his hands down and started rubbing Claus's penis. He put two of his fingers at the bottom of the head of Claus's dick and started to move those fingers up and down rapidly, sometimes rubbing underneath the head. Claus occasionally involuntarily pushed his hips forwards trying to artificially increase the pace at which Ninten's fingers moved. The shorter boy moaned as Ninten gradually worked him closer and closer to his climax.

Claus reached his hands down near Ninten's and began rubbing the other boy's cock. He grabbed the whole length in one hand, and slid his hand up and down. He started slowly at first, but then he sped up as he could tell Ninten enjoyed it. Ninten pulled away from Claus, breaking the kiss, and Claus's grip on his penis. He kept his hand on Claus's penis though, covering it with his hand and moving it around slightly, arousing the redhead even further.

Ninten lowered his head to the penis. A sound came from Claus's throat, realizing what what Ninten would do next. Ninten quickly wrapped his lips around Claus's entire length, causing him to gasp. Claus began to moan loudly. Claus felt Ninten's tongue moving on the underside of his erection, stimulating the nerves that hadn't yet been touched by the dark haired boy. Ninten reached his hands up and began massaging Claus's balls, and this new, unexpected sensation forced Claus to tighten his leg muscles with each movement that Ninten made.

"Nnn-" Claus's eyes squeezed shut, he felt his penis stiffening even harder than before and his breathing pace quickly increase. Muscles in his torso began contracting and moving as he released into Ninten's mouth. Ninten swallowed all of it, which surprised Claus. Claus was left gasping for air as his penis softened and his body relaxed. Claus was barely capable of conscious thought at this point.

"You okay?" Ninten smiled with pleasure at his partner, who was still gasping for air underneath him.

"Y-yeah," Claus answered breathily. "That felt-" Claus tried looking for a word, but only came up with, "good."

"Good," Ninten was pleased with how he had nearly paralyzed his friend with pleasure. Ninten reached his finger down to Claus's ass and pushed in somewhat. Claus breathed in sharply, "Are you okay?" Claus nodded. "Tell me if it hurts," Ninten applied more pressure and pushed his finger all the way into Claus. Claus cringed somewhat, but then immediately relaxed, starting to enjoy the feelings of Ninten's finger inside of him. Claus had began to recover from his orgasm, and his penis started stiffening once again.

Ninten's finger moved around in circles, stretching Claus's opening. Soon enough, he pulled his finger out, and readied his cock to enter. Rolled Claus over onto his stomach, with his now fully erect penis pressing against the sheets. He placed his penis against the cavern that his finger had just been inside of. Ninten whispered, "Are you ready?" Claus nodded again. Ninten pushed his tip inside, and he could tell Claus was in pain by the way he erratically squirmed for a second. Ninten stopped moving for a second, and then pushed in further.

Soon enough Claus had adjusted to the feeling, and it was much more pleasurable than painful. Claus pushed his butt back against Ninten's penis, which was mostly inside of him now, asking for more. Ninten couldn't handle the pressure that was building up inside of him, and he thrust forward into Claus. Claus wasn't hurt as Ninten expected him to be. Claus thought it felt good. "More," Claus mumbled. Ninten pulled himself out, and pushed in again. Ninten started picking up the pace as he noticed Claus enjoyed the fast speed of his thrusts.

Both of them were trying to contain their screams of pleasure to a reasonable volume, but the effort was futile. They loved the feeling. Ninten was getting close to coming, but he did his best to hold on so he could give Claus the same release that he desired.

"Ninten-" Claus said, just as the other boy had run out of stamina to keep going. Claus arched his back, and Ninten knew that the smaller boy was making a wet spot on the sheets beneath him. Ninten had his own release inside of Claus. His insides pumped his white fluid into Claus's bottom, and he collapsed on top of his partner, gasping for air with Claus. Ninten rolled to the side of Claus.

"Claus," Ninten breathed, "I love you." He embraced his smaller friend.

Claus felt secure in his friend's arms. "I love you too," Claus said quietly. Then a sudden thought occurred to him, "Are we going to tell Lucas and Ness about um.."

"I think we should keep it our secret for now," Ninten said. "I'm sure they're keeping their own secrets from us right now too."

 **-end-**

 **I hope you enjoyed that. I put a little ClausxLucas at the beginning, but I didn't necessarily try to make it romantic or anything. The NessxLucas was probably my favorite writing. I decided to try to not do the usual thing people do with ClausxNinten and make Ninten top and Claus bottom. Hopefully it worked. And I know ClausxNinten isn't in the title, and you probably didn't expect that, but I did it anyway, because I wanted to experiment with that.**

 **Anyway, I enjoyed writing that. It was fun. I'll probably write another chapter if you readers want me to, and tell me what pairings you'd like to see. Thanks for reading!**


End file.
